Nami, May I Kiss You?
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "Nami, aku ingin tahu, ciuman itu rasanya gimana… boleh yaa…?" another LuNa fic story. OneShot. Walopun romance, entah kenapa, aku gak pernah bisa melepas unsur humor. No Lemon.


_Sebelum itu, kalo kalian anggap cerita ini layak untuk di share, share yaa _

.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Astagaaa… aku sadar, One Piece bukan punyaku… tapi, suer deh, aku pengen pelihara Luffy! Hey, mungkin suatu hari nanti Odacchi akan memberikan beberapa Luffy miliknya untukku? (mustahil).

**SUMMARY:** "Nami, aku ingin tahu, ciuman itu rasanya gimana… boleh yaa…?" another LuNa fic story. OneShot. Walopun romance, entah kenapa, aku gak pernah bisa melepas unsur humor. No Lemon.

* * *

><p><em>Ashoudan Zimmer, 7thJim Studio mempersembahkan…<em>

**An One Piece Luffy and Nami Short Story****:**

_**Nami, May I Kiss you?**_

**==xXx==**

"Oy, Luffy! Kenapa kamu ngelamun?"

"Ha?"

Pertanyaan Ussop membuyarkan lamunan Luffy. Yah sebenarnya sih bukan lamunan, tapi penglihatan yang _terlalu_ fokus. Ussop melirik, dan menelusuri apa yang Luffy lihat dari belakang bangku restauran. Yang Ussop lihat, hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman di depan umum.

"Cih, gak sopan mereka!" komen Ussop setelah melihat kedua pasangan itu. Ia hanya menambah cibiran-cibiran baru yang juga diberikan oleh pengunjung restauran yang lain. Meski tahu pandangan yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar terhadap pasangan kekasih ini bisa dibilang 'mengusir', namun pasangan ini tampak tak ambil pusing seolah memperdalam makna kata-kata 'dunia ini hanya milik berdua'.

"Ussop, mereka itu… ciuman kan?" tanya Luffy penasaran. Tanpa menatapnya, Ussop mengangguk.

"Iya," katanya anteng. Siapa yang bertanya barusan? Tentu saja Luffy. Manusia nyeleneh yang tak peduli dengan apapun, kecuali daging. Eh, Luffy? Bertanya seperti itu?

"HEE~? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu~?" shock Ussop tiba-tiba kemudian setelah terjadi proses berpikir yang cukup lama.

"Aku sudah empat kali melihat yang seperti itu," kata Luffy melipat kedua tangannya. Ia nampak berpikir keras. "Tapi aku gak ngerti, kenapa orang-orang melakukan hal itu? Apa rasanya menyenangkan?"

Ussop jadi ikut berpikir keras, ia menekan dagunya dengan jempolnya sendiri, "Ooh… aku gak tau… Aku sendiri belum pernah melakukannya…"

"Gimana kalo kita coba, sop?" tawar Luffy yang tentu saja membuat Ussop jadi jaga jarak sejauh 3 meter dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kapten-kita-selama-ini-maho!'. "Kenapa kamu ngeliatin aku dengan tatapan kayak gitu? Dari jarak sejauh itu pula!"

Ussop masih bergidik, "Kamu penyuka sesama jenis ya?"

"He? Gak mungkin!" protes Luffy yang padahal dia sendiri tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Ussop. Ussop mendesah, ia menarik kursinya kembali duduk di samping kaptennya yang baru memasuki masa puber itu.

"Luffy, dengar," katanya cukup serius, "Ciuman itu kita lakukan pada orang yang kita sayangi."

"Aku sayang kamu, Ussop—"

"MEMANG MAHOOO~!" shock Ussop dan kembali menjauhkan kursinya, tapi kali ini 5 meter dari kaptennya yang menatap seolah mengatakan 'Ussop, aku gak punya penyakit menular! Gak perlu sejauh itu!'.

"Kenapa sih?" bingung Luffy memandang Ussop yang kini malah memasang tato di dahinya bertuliskan 'ANTI-MAHO FOREVER'.

Percakapan mereka pun terhenti, ketika Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin dan Chopper memasuki restauran, baru kembali dari berbelanja. Zoro dan Chopper tampak kewalahan membawa belanjaan dua gadis hobi belanja itu. Sedangkan Sanji justru nampak senang dijadikan 'Budak Cinta Pengabdi Barang Belanjaan'. Nami henyak memperhatikan Ussop yang manyun dan siaga empat memperhatikan Luffy. Sedang Luffy malah nampak senang melihat Nami yang rupanya selalu ingat untuk membelikannya oleh-oleh makanan kecil khas kota yang sedang mereka singgahi itu.

"Kalian, kenapa duduk sejauh itu?" tanya Nami. Walaupun berkata 'kalian', tangannya menunjuk Ussop.

Ussop mendengus, "Luffy maho," katanya sambil menunjuk Luffy tajam.

"Ussop, maksud aku kan sebagai nakama! Kamu aja yang mikir enggak-enggak…" protes Luffy manyun sambil membongkar bungkus oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Nami.

"Ah! Berisik! Maho tetep aja maho!" seru Ussop memulai keributan. Sementara itu Chopper bertanya pada Zoro, 'Apa maho itu sejenis permen baru?'.

"Tapi kan kata kamu ciuman itu kita lakukan pada orang yang kita sayangi!" seru Luffy bersikukuh.

"Iya, tapi lawan jenis, ahou!" bentak Ussop, masih dalam radius 5 meter. "Kamu juga sih, aku belum selesai ngejelasin, udah ngomong yang aneh-aneh duluan!"

"Kamu juga, pernyataan ku belom selesai, kamu udah ngejauh!"

"Tunggu… tunggu…" kata Nami menenangkan, sementara yang lain mengambil tempat duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kalian ngebahas soal apa nih?"

"Soal Ciuman," sahut Luffy dan Ussop berbarengan, "Jangan poto kopi kata-kata gue, baka!" katanya berbarengan lagi dengan saling menatap sangar.

"Ciuman?" Robin menahan geli. "Kok bisa kalian ngobrol sampe ngebahas masalah itu?"

"Tauk nih Luffy," sahut Ussop yang kini sudah menurunkan level siaganya, dan kembali ke tempatnya semula di samping Luffy. "Anak ini tadi liat ada yang ciuman terus dia nanya kenapa banyak orang yang melakukan ciuman," jelas Ussop.

Zoro tersenyum tajam, "Bisa-bisanya kapten memperhatikan hal kecil kayak gitu…" katanya setengah mencibir.

"Hem…" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, "aku cuman bingung aja. Apa ciuman itu enak ya, Zoro?"

"Mana aku tau!" Zoro menunjuk Sanji, "Kamu tanya aja sama si ero-cook di sana, dia pasti pernah punya pengalaman yang seperti itu…"

"Terima kasih, Marimo," sahut Sanji cepat dengan nada sinis dan mata tajam, "Walaupun aku Pangeran Cinta sejati, tapi bibirku ini belum pernah meyentuh bibir seorang gadis…" katanya _serius_ dan _cool_. Namun kedua kata tersebut segera tertanggalkan setelah penyakit lovey-dovey Sanji kambuh dan menambahkan, "Terkecuali kalo Nami-swan ato Robin-chwan—"

"Lupakan," sahut Robin dan Nami berbarengan dengan wajah suram. Sanji langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Hee…" Luffy melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya, "Aku penasaraaann…"

"Simpan rasa penasaranmu," kata Nami sambil beranjak, "Ayo kita kembali ke kapal."

Semua pun beranjak, dan para kru laki-laki membawa semua barang belanjaan. Zoro dan Chopper terlihat cukup lega karena kini barang bawaannya tak lagi berat seperti sebelumnya. Setelah membayar tagihan biaya makan Luffy di restauran itu (sempat terjadi insiden pencekikan Nami pada Luffy karena biaya yang dikeluarkan ternyata sangat tidak sedikit), mereka keluar dari restauran, kemudian mengikuti jalan menuruni bukit hingga ke pantai. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luffy sambil menggendong barang bawaan di punggungnya nampak serius.

"Kenapa, Luffy?" tanya Nami berhenti melangkah menunggu Luffy yang berjalan lambat, sementara yang lain sudah jauh berada di depan.

Luffy memegang dagunya, "Aku masih penasaran…"

"Ya ampun," lemes Nami, "Kamu masih mikirin hal itu?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku masih penasaran!"

"Kenapa sih kamu se-penasaran itu?" tanya Nami mencoba menilik. Luffy menatapnya.

"Waktu aku masih di Fushaa, aku pernah melihat Shanks dan Makino melakukannya! Mereka ciuman!" jelas Luffy. Nami agak mendelik tak percaya mendengar berita ini. Si Shanks salah satu _Yonkou_ itu punya pacar? pikirnya dalam hati. Luffy melanjutkan, "Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama, dan kayaknya nikmatin banget deh…" ujar Luffy dengan entengnya seolah itu bukan hal tabu untuk diucapkan.

"Hem…" Luffy mulai bergumam sendiri sekarang, "tapi… kalo Ussop benar, berarti Shanks sangat menyayangi Makino…" katanya mulai membuat sugesti 'aneh' lainnya. "Ne, Nami? Apa kamu punya orang yang kamu sayangi untuk kamu cium?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Nami tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Bicara Nami terbata-bata, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, "A-apa m-m-maksudmu? Aku gak punya kok… haha," tawanya kemudian dengan gugup.

"Begitu… sayang sekali…" komentar Luffy dengan nada kecewa.

"Kenapa kamu kecewa?"

"Ehm… habis kan Nami gadis cantik dan manis, pasti beruntung sekali orang yang dicium Nami…" sahut Luffy dengan polosnya. Wajah Nami semakin memerah tajam mendengarnya. _Gadis cantik dan manis, katanya?_ Batin Nami tersipu sendiri.

"Apa? Kamu mau mencoba merayuku atau apa nih?"

"He? Merayu? Apa maksudmu? Emang bener kan? Habis Sanji kan sering bilang gitu!" ungkap Luffy. Mendengar ini, Nami agak kecewa. Rupanya kata-kata foto kopian dari Sanji. Tentu saja, Luffy mana pernah merayu kecuali untuk mendapatkan keringanan bunga pinjaman padanya, dan mungkin untuk perijinan melakukan hal-hal bodoh di kapal.

Nami terdiam. Sejujurnya, ada. Orang yang ingin ia berikan ciuman terbaiknya. Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah ia putuskan semenjak orang itu menolongnya untuk terlepas dari belenggu Arlong di Desa Cocoyashi. Ciuman itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, juga untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada lelaki itu. Namun, ia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal itu. Jadi ia tetap menyimpan keinginannya itu hingga empat tahun berlalu—hingga saat ini ia berjalan dengan orang itu.

"Harus orang yang kita sayang, dan lawan jenis ya?" Luffy mulai bergumam lagi. "Eh…" ia mencuri lirik pada Nami yang sedang menunduk. "Kayaknya aku ada deh…"

Nami memandang Luffy dengan wajah penasaran, "siapa?"

Luffy menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ia hendak menjawab, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya setelah sampai di kapal Sunny Go. Kedatangan mereka disambut Brook dan Franky yang sedang memeriksa keadaan kapal kalau-kalau ada kerusakan. "Nanti deh, aku minta cium langsung ke orangnya," katanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Nami dan langsung menemui teman-temannya yang sudah sampai di kapal duluan. Nami terhenti di depan Sunny-Go, memperhatikan Luffy dari jauh.

"Beruntung banget wanita itu…" gumamnya. "Luffy…"

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi, Nami mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, kemudian menyeka rambutnya yang panjang dengan handuk. Setelah kering, ia menaruh handuknya, kemudian pergi ke meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan menggambar peta, hingga waktu menunjukkan tengah malam.<p>

Nami hendak tidur dan menghentikan pekerjaannya saat itu juga, namun entah mengapa, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata kaptennya tadi sore. Siapa orang beruntung yang Luffy minta untuk menciumnya? Luffy bahkan—mungkin—sekarang sudah meminta gadis itu untuk menciumnya. Tapi, tidak. Nami tak sanggup memikirkan hal ini. Dadanya terasa sesak membayangkan Luffy berciuman dengan gadis lain. Robin sekalipun. Yah, tapi kalau memang Robin, Nami akan berusaha agar tidak sedih. Ia akan senang kalau Luffy dan Robin hidup bersama.

Eh, hey? Kenapa jadi membicarakan Robin? Belum tentu Robin kan? Mungkin saja gadis lain yang tak Nami kenal. Seperti, Hancock misalnya? Jika Luffy meminta pada Hancock, sudah pasti wanita tercantik di dunia itu akan menerimanya _kilat_.

Pikiran Nami panjang dan berliku. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Luffy. Hanya sosok kepolosannya sajalah yang ada di benak Nami. Laki-laki unik, yang mampu membebaskannya dari belenggu kesengsaraan selama delapan tahun. Karena dirinya jugalah, Nami kini dapat merasakan hidup bebas, dan tertawa riang, mengikuti jejak menuju mimpinya untuk dapat memetakan dunia. Mungkin jika dikiaskan dengan bahasa klise, Luffy adalah pangeran tampan penunggang kuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan Putri Nami dari 'sihir jahat' Arlong di sebuah negeri dongeng. Oke, itu terlalu klise. Tapi, setidak-tidaknya Luffy adalah segala-galanya bagi Nami.

Nami bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak menutup gorden jendela kecil yang ada di depan meja kerjanya. Namun aksinya terhenti ketika ia melihat sekelebat bayangan melewati jendelanya.

"Nami…" bisik seseorang di balik pintu kamar Nami. "Namiiii…!"

Suara itu, Nami mengenalnya. Ia segera menghampiri pintu kamar, dan membukanya, "Luffy? Belum tidur?"

"Kamu sendiri?" belum sempat Nami membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab, Luffy sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Boleh aku masuk? Dingin nih!"

Nami mengangguk, ia juga merasa kedinginan setelah membuka pintu itu untuk Luffy. Ketika Nami mempersilahkannya masuk, Luffy langsung masuk dan tidur di atas kasur Nami. "Lo kesini numpang tidur doank?" stress Nami menanggapi Luffy yang langsung tidur terlentang di atas kasur dengan gelembung di hidungnya dan suara ngorok oktaf tujuh. "BANGUN AHOOOUU~!"

Gelembung di hidung Luffy langsung pecah. Menandakan sang manusia nyeleneh telah kembali bangun. Luffy cepat-cepat duduk dan bersiaga sebelum pemilik kasur menendangnya keluar. "Oh! Sorry! Habis kasurmu keliatan empuk!" Seru Luffy merancang alibi baru.

Nami tepuk jidat, "Ampun deh…" keluhnya kemudian. "Yah, gak apa-apa sih. Aku rasa kamu mungkin cape, maaf aku tadi neriakin kamu. Silahkan, kalo mau tidur, senchou…" lanjut Nami sambil kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Boleh sih," kata Luffy, mendengar ini, Nami yang sudah mengambil jangka untuk melanjutkan peta, segera meletakkannya kembali. Ia melipat kacamata bacanya kemudian menatap sang kapten lekat-lekat. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan, Nami…"

"Apa itu?" sahut Nami cepat.

"Yah, walaupun aku gak yakin kamu mau, tapi…" Luffy menunduk sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, tanda memohon, "Nami, boleh gak aku cium kamu? Aku mohooonn…"

Nami terbelalak, warna merah menyeluruhi pipinya sekarang. "E-Eh…?"

"Aku mau tahu rasanya kayak gimana, Nami…" mohon Luffy, "…dan kata Ussop, aku gak bisa melakukannya kalo bukan sama orang yang di sayang dan lawan jenis kan?"

"Yang kamu sayang…?" Nami mulai salting, "ta-tapi… Luffy, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Robin? Atau, Hancock mungkin?"

"Kenapa Robin? Kenapa Hancock? Aku maunya kamu, Nami!"

"Itu gak menjawab pertanyaanku, baka!" stress Nami menggaplok Luffy.

"_Datte yo…_" Luffy mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, "…kamu wanita yang aku sayang, Nami… Aku sayang Robin, tapi… kayaknya aku lebih sayang kamu." polos Luffy. Benar-benar di dalam kalimatnya tadi, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang bukan untuk merayu atau menggombal layaknya koki cabul beralis lingkar aneh bernama—eh, bukan Sanji. Nami menggigit bibirnya, menahan gejolak dadanya yang berdegup kencang sekarang. Ada perasaan bingung sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Walaupun ia masih tak yakin dengan yang terjadi ini.

"Jadi… orang yang kamu bilang mau kamu minta secara langsung tadi itu…"

Luffy mengangguk. "Kamu, Nami."

Nami mendelik, rasa senangnya begitu meluap. Ohh… andai saja ada sesuatu yang bisa ia remas-remas, tentu ia dapat mengendalikan esmosinya sekarang. Nami menarik nafas panjang, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. "Luffy… kamu orang yang _straight_ banget…" katanya dengan wajah tenang walau pipinya masih merona.

"Jadi gimana? Mau yaa… pliiisss…"

Nami duduk di samping Luffy. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan serius. "Ini cuman buat coba-coba aja kan?"

"Iya! Aku cuman penasaran aja kok…" kata Luffy bersemangat. _Bisa-bisanya dia semangat sama hal kayak gini…_ batin Nami.

"Tapi… cium pipi aja ya?" tawar Nami malu.

"He? Kenapa?" protes Luffy.

"Uhm sebagai _pembuka_ aja… Kalo kamu gak suka, yaa… jangan diterusin," senyum Nami.

"Ah, iya deh…" nurut Luffy. Nami kemudian menutup matanya, memasrahkan diri kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Namun, melihat ini Luffy malah nampak kebingungan. "Nami, kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

Nami membuka kembali matanya, "Katanya kamu mau cium aku?"

"E-eh… i-itu…" Luffy malah terlihat bingung sendiri. "Aku gak tau caranya…"

"Haaa?" Nami nampak tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar ini. "Umurmu 19, dan kamu gak tau caranya nyium seorang gadis?"

Luffy menggeleng pelan, hanya menatap Nami dengan mata besarnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'aku-ini-anak-super-innocent-lho'. "Ayolah, ini cium pipi… masa' gak tau caranya? Katanya kamu udah pernah lihat Shanks dan Makino ciuman?"

"Aku hanya melihat mereka di bagian tengah-tengah. Aku gak tau awalnya gimana…" sahut Luffy.

Nami mendesah. "Oke, tutup matamu."

Awalnya Luffy menanggapi perintah Nami dengan bingung. Tapi karena penasaran (dan karena kiriman tatapan sangar dari Nami) Luffy menutup matanya. Dengan lembut Nami memegang pipi Luffy. Entah mengapa, sentuhan tangan ini membuat getaran kecil menjalar di tubuh Luffy. Baru pertama kali ini seumur hidupnya ia merasakan getaran aneh ini. Getaran sesaat, tapi membawa kehangatan di setiap jengkal kejut getarannya.

Nami mendekat, dan sentuhan kedua dirasakan Luffy. Sedikit lembab dan basah di pipi kanan Luffy, tapi menyenangkan! Getaran kali ini lebih hebat dari yang tadi, rasanya seperti disetrum. Sungguhpun ini pertama kali seumur hidup, Luffy merasakan apa yang namanya 'getaran akibat setruman'. Tubuhnya yang karet membuatnya tak merasakan setruman sekian lama. Nami. Ya, hanya Nami yang dapat membuatnya merasakan sensasi ini.

Tapi ini terlalu singkat! Luffy ingin merasakannya lagi! Yang lebih dan lebih lagi! Luffy ingin merasakan sensasi ini lebih lama lagi. Rasa gemasnya itu membuatnya membuka mata dan memandang Nami dengan bibir yang terlekuk ke bawah.

"Gak enak, ya?" Nami memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan hati-hati.

"Nami!" Luffy agak menyentak. Nami menutup matanya spontanitas. Takut-takut kalau Luffy akan menyentakkinya karena kecewa atau apalah itu. "Kenapa cuman sebentar?"

Nami membuka matanya, dan mendapati Luffy yang mengkerut kecewa memandangnya. "Namanya juga cium pipi…" sahut Nami.

"Aahh~! Lagi dong yang lama! Gak puas ah!" Luffy terlihat kesal. _Baru cium pipi saja dia sudah ketagihan…_ batin Nami. Wajahnya merona lebih lagi.

"Baik… baik… kuberikan ciuman lagi. Kali ini di bibir deh, tapi jangan mengeluh lagi ya?" Nami memohon. Luffy mengangguk tersenyum. "Oh ya, satu lagi… aku minta tolong."

"Minta tolong apa Nami? Aku akan berikan apapun yang Nami mau!" Luffy mulai ceria.

"Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa terutama Sanji soal ini, ngerti?" Luffy mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Oke, sekarang tutup matamu lagi…"

Kali ini tanpa disuruh, Luffy rupanya sudah memejamkan matanya duluan. Nami sempat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kaptennya yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. Memandang wajah Luffy, Nami menelan ludah. _Astaga, wajahnya jauh lebih ganteng dari dekat._

Dengan pelan Nami menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Luffy. Ia membawa wajah Luffy mendekat.

Seiring sentuhan lembut mengenai bibir Luffy, sensasi itu datang lagi. Kali ini rasanya 4000 kali lipat dari yang tadi. Rasanya seperti disetrum jutaan Enell atau Biri, membuatnya seperti ada yang terbakar di dalam aliran tubuh Luffy. Luffy merasakan bibir Nami yang menyapu lembut bibirnya. _Ini rasanya ciuman? Aku tak heran mereka kelihatan menikmati saat-saat seperti ini… Hebat, aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini._ Begitu pikir Luffy. Dengan cepat, Luffy membalas bibir Nami dengan menekannya balik. Lidah Luffy pun secara insting memaksa masuk ke mulut Nami. Nami membuka bibirnya sedikit, dan membiarkan lidah Luffy bermain-main dengan lidahnya.

Tenaga Luffy begitu kuat. Inilah kekuatan laki-laki seharga 400 juta berry. Ia terus mendorong Nami lebih dekat. Ini perasaan yang gila! Setiap jengkal sentuhan lidahnya dengan Nami, membuatnya terus ingin merasakannya lagi. Begitu meluap perasaan ini. Perasaan hasrat, ingin memiliki segalanya. Membuat mereka merasa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Nafas mereka sangat dekat, dan aliran darah mereka terasa begitu menyatu. Luffy mengusap-usap pipi Nami yang lembut, begitu juga dengan Nami mengusapkan jari-jemarinya di sela-sela rambut Luffy yang tentu saja menambah gejolak lainnya pada Luffy.

Nami terkalahkan kekuatan Luffy, yang sedari tadi terus mendorongnya agar lebih dekat seolah tak mau melepaskan Nami. Nami pun kini terdorong jatuh ke atas tempat tidur, itu membuat Luffy berada di atasnya. Nami dapat merasakan helai-helai rambut depan Luffy yang jatuh di atas wajahnya. Namun ini sudah terlalu lama, membuat Nami kehilangan nafasnya dan mulai merasa pusing.

Nami menghentikan ciuman terbaiknya dengan Luffy. Luffy menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk, begitu juga dengan Nami yang duduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Nami? Udahan?" kecewa Luffy (yang nampak tak kehabisan nafas sama sekali).

"Ah, berisik tau! Aku kehabisan nafas nih," keluh Nami. "Emang kamu enggak?"

Luffy hanya meringis, ia pun membiarkan Nami menarik nafasnya dan mengumpulkan kembali oksigen dalam kepalanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Udah tarik nafasnya?" tanya Luffy setelah beberapa menit seolah masih belum puas. Segera saja setelah ia lihat Nami tak tersengal-sengal lagi, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nami, Luffy memajukan badannya dan mendorong wajahnya mendekati Nami untuk mendapatkan yang _lebih_ lagi dari Nami. Ia ingin mendapat bagiannya, ciumannya yang kedua. Namun Nami dengan cepat menahan bibir Luffy dengan jari telunjuknya.

Luffy kembali memundurkan badannya, "Kenapa, Nami~?" rengeknya.

"Kamu ini, kenapa ketagihan? Hah?" protes Nami.

"Shi shi shi! Habisnya enak sih…" polos Luffy. Nami tertawa. "Lagi ya? Ya, ya?" pinta Luffy.

Wajah Nami memerah. Kalau boleh jujur, Nami juga ingin merasakannya lagi. Nami tak mengerti—mengingat Luffy baru pertama kali berciuman—tapi jujur saja, _nice move for the first time, really a good kisser._ Tenaganya yang kuat, dan menggebu. Mungkin inilah sosok Luffy yang sesungguhnya, yang tersembunyi dari wajah dan sifatnya yang konyol. Ya, Luffy tetap saja seorang pria.

"Tapi aku lelah Luffy, aku ngantuk…" gumam Nami tiba-tiba.

"Shi shi shi~" Luffy terkekeh, "Iya deh… aku juga ngantuk… Hey, malam ini aku boleh ya tidur sini?"

"Kamu ini, seenaknya aja… balik ke kamarmu sana!" usir Nami.

"Tapi Nami bilang tadi boleh…" Luffy mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyesnya lagi.

Nami mendengus menyerah, "Iya… iya… malem ini aja. Tapi janji jangan ngapa-ngapain aku!"

"Emangnya aku mau ngapain kamu?" tanya Luffy polos (lagi), seolah memang tak mengerti apa yang Nami maksud. "Oke, waktunya kita tiduuuurr~!" seru Luffy merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara tak mempedulikan Nami yang mengomel, 'Dengarkan orang dulu, kenapa sih!'. Luffy membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Namun kemudian ia kembali duduk setelah Nami hendak beranjak untuk tidur di sampingnya. "Nami?"

"Ya, Luffy?"

"Apa… kamu sayang aku?" tanyanya secara gamblang. Nami dengan wajah merah, tak menyahut. Ia hanya membanting tubuhnya ke kasur di samping Luffy. Luffy menunggunya menjawab.

"Kamu bercanda ya?" tanya Nami balik, Luffy menatapnya serius. "Kamu adalah orang yang paling aku sayang di dunia. Aku mencintaimu, Luffy…" Nami sempat berpikir agak percuma mengatakan kata 'mencintaimu'. Sebab, Luffy mungkin tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Shi shi shi!" Luffy terlihat senang. "Ternyata Nami gak hanya sayang aku, ya? Nami mencintaiku! Shishishi~ Aku laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia sekarang! Aku juga mencintaimu, Nami!"

Nami terbelalak. Apa saja yang anak ini pelajari selama dua tahun? Ia bahkan mengerti arti kata 'mencintai'. "Dan aku juga wanita paling beruntung di dunia, mendapat cinta dari laki-laki yang kusayangi…" senyum Nami. Namun yang dipandangnya ternyata kini sudah tertidur. "Cepat sekali!" stress Nami.

Tak lama kemudian Nami tersenyum, dan menyelimuti calon raja bajak laut itu dengan selimut putihnya serta mematikan lampu kamarnya. _Selamat malam, Rajaku…_ Nami pun tertidur menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luffy.

"Nami…" panggil Luffy. Nami tak jadi menutup matanya. Ia tak menyahut. "Udah tidur ya?"

"Belum," jawab Nami pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Kelonin…" manja Luffy. Nami mendesah, tersenyum menahan tawa permintaan Luffy yang bagai anak kecil itu. Nami pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Meski gelap, Nami tahu letak Luffy. Ia membawa kepala Luffy ke dalam dekapan dadanya. Mengelus pipi Luffy lembut, dan mencium hangat dahi Luffy. Ia bisa merasakan Luffy yang kini menguap, menggeliat manja, kemudian menghadap ke badan Nami dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Dasar… kamu pikir aku guling?" tawa Nami sambil mengusap kepala Luffy.

Luffy hanya menyeringai, asyik merasakan sensasi belaian Nami di setiap sela-sela rambutnya. "Nami hangat!"

Nami mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, "Selamat malam, senchou-ku…"

Luffy menutup matanya, membenamkan diri pada setiap kehangatan dan 'setruman' yang ia rasa di sekujur tubuhnya lagi. Ditambah harum jeruk tubuh Nami yang membawa terapi tersendiri untuknya. "Selamat malam, navigator-ku… eh," Luffy menggeleng pelan, "_Ratu-ku_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-=0=_<strong>__**OWARI_ =0=-**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oke, aku gak tau story fanfic yang kali ini _sweet_ ato enggak… aku hanya mencoba bikin kisah romans. Yah, mungkin inilah kisah romans pairing favorit ku LuNa, versiku. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya gak OOC. Tapi, astaga… sungguh, memang sulit membuat kisah romans pairing ini tanpa OOC. Aku hanya berharap kalian menikmati fanfic ku yang satu ini.

**(Kalau kalian berpikir fanfic ini hampir lemon, terserah. Yang jelas sebenarnya saia gak bermaksud untuk mengarah ke lemon.**** Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang 'sreg' di mata kalian, terima kasih.)**

_**REVIEW DONK**__** *puppy-eyes*  
>V<br>v**_

**GitHub:** Software description: government Archives Infomation System (Java). **»**


End file.
